


Meeting the family

by BigLeoSis



Series: Kylux Oneshots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben owns a restaurant with Phasma, Chewbacca is a Dog, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hux is military, Hux meets Bens parents for the first time, Hux name is Ethan, Leis is a senator, M/M, Modern AU | No Powers, he's an idiot, mention of Hux's father
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Meeting the family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



**Meeting the family**

Ben hatte versucht, dieses Treffen so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern.  
Er liebte seine Eltern, wirklich. Auch wenn es ein paar Differenzen zwischen ihnen gab, besonders zwischen ihm und seinem Vater. Aber es war doch in jeder Familie so oder nicht?  
Und er war jetzt seit drei Jahren mit Hux zusammen. Sie hatten sich auf einer Party kennengelernt, die ihre gemeinsame Freundin Phasma geschmissen hatte. Und auch wenn es zwischen ihnen am Anfang große Differenzen gegeben hatte, so hatten sie Beide bald gemerkt, dass ihre Gemeinsamkeiten das Andere überwogen.

Und vor zwei Wochen hatte Hux Ben gefragt, ob er ihn heiraten wolle.  
Ben war von der Frage völlig überrumpelt gewesen, hatte nie im Leben damit gerechnet. Aber Hux war schon immer derjenige gewesen, der weiter dachte, der sich mehr Gedanken über ihre Zukunft gemacht hatte. Was vielleicht auch ein wenig an seinem militärischen Hintergrund lag.  
Ben hatte den Antrag natürlich angenommen und Hux das Versprechen abgerungen, dass sie endlich seine Eltern besuchten.

Hux hatte diesen Besuch gescheut, dass wusste Ben. Denn seine Mutter war niemand geringerer als Senator Leia Organa. Und Hux's und Leias Ansichten drifteten in gewissen Punkten ziemlich weit auseinander. Vor allem was den Einsatz der militärischen Truppen im Ausland anging.  
Besonders da Leia seit dem Beginn ihrer politischen Karriere immer wieder mit Hux's Vater aneinander geraten war und sie sich mehr als einmal in einer harten Diskussion gegenüber gestanden hatten.  
Hux kannte Leia vom sehen. Und er hatte Angst davor, dass sie seine Beziehung zu ihrem Sohn nicht gutheißen würde.

Aber daran hatte Ben nie geglaubt. Seine Eltern wollten das Beste für ihn und Hux war mehr als nur ein wenig gut für ihn. Er hatte eine Stabilität in Bens Leben gebracht, dass seine seelischen Probleme auf ein Minimum gesenkt hatte.  
Natürlich quälten ihn noch immer gewissen Ängste, er hatte seine Phasen in denen er so unendlich müde war oder sein Kopf einfach zu voll war, dass er nicht abschalten konnte. Hux hatte ihm zumindest die Angst nehmen können, dass er von denen verlassen wurde, die ihm am Meisten bedeuteten. Denn er war selbst nach schlimmen Episoden bei ihm geblieben.  
Und jetzt hatte er ihn gefragt, ob er den Rest seines Lebens mit Hux verbringen möchte.  
Ben war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen.

Seine Eltern wohnten in einem kleinen Haus auf dem Land und sie hatten beschlossen, dass sie übers Wochenende dort bleiben würden.  
So fuhren sie am späten Freitagnachmittag los. Hux hatte noch immer seine Zweifel, doch Ben versicherte ihm immer wieder, dass alles okay sein würde. Er hatte Leia gesagt, das unangenehme Thema 'Politik' einfach nicht anzusprechen. Und auch wenn es seiner Mutter schwer gefallen war, so hatte sie es ihm versprochen.

Das Radio war leise auf einen alten Rocksender eingestellt und während Hux ihren Wagen sicher über die Straßen lenkte, konnte Ben die Aussicht auf die sich ändernde Landschaft genießen. Je weiter sie von der Stadt wegkamen, umso grüner wurde die Umgebung. Die Häuser wurden weniger und Felder, sowie Wiesen säumten den Straßenrand. Es waren immer wieder kleine Wälder zu sehen und als Hux in die Straße zu seinem alten zu Hause abbog, setzte sich Ben aufrecht in den Sitz.  
Er kannte die Umgebung hier besser, als alles Andere. Hier hatte er viel Zeit mit seinem Vater und seinem Onkel verbracht. Hatte gelernt, wie man jagt, hatte mit ihrem Wolfshund Chewbacca durch die Felder getobt als er noch klein gewesen war. Hier hatte er gelernt mit dem Rad zu fahren und hatte die ersten Fahrstunden in Hans altem Falcon gehabt.  
Eigentlich besaß er ziemlich viele gute Erinnerungen an diesen Platz. Und dennoch war er nach der Uni in die Stadt gezogen und hatte sich dort ein eigenes Leben aufgebaut, hatte versucht ohne den Ruf seiner Mutter Fuß zu fassen. Und es hatte gut funktioniert. Er besaß ein kleines Restaurant, dass er mit Phasma führte und es war vielleicht nicht das, was sich Leia und Han für ihn vorgestellt hatten, aber es machte ihn glücklich.

Hux brachte den Wagen vor der Veranda zum stehen. Er stellte den Motor ab und sein Blick glitt auf die Haustür, welche noch geschlossen war. Ben legte seine Hand auf Hux's und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

„Es wird alles gut gehen,“ versicherte er dem Rothaarigen.

Ben öffnete seine Tür und stieg aus, sog die warme klare Sommerluft in seine Lungen und streckte sich ein wenig. Hux kam einige Augenblicke später neben ihn und sah sich um.

„Es ist schön hier,“ bemerkte er und Ben nickte.

„Es war schön hier aufzuwachsen.“ 

Er schlang einen Arm um Hux's Schultern und gemeinsam gingen sie nun zur Veranda, stiegen die zwei Stufen nach oben, ehe Ben die Tür öffnete und sie somit ins Innere des Hauses ließ. Es war still, nichts auffälliges war zu hören und sie zogen ihre Schuhe aus.  
Es hatte sich nichts seit seinem letzten Besuch geändert, wie Ben mit einem Blick feststellte. Lediglich das Foto von ihm und Hux das an der Wand hing war neu und es erfüllte ihn mit Wärme, dass seine Eltern es aufgehängt hatten.

Ben nahm Hux's Hand und führte ihn in die Küche, welche ziemlich vereinsamt war, nur das Essen stand köchelnd auf dem Herd. Bens Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. Waren seine Eltern etwa nicht zu Hause? Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, fand dort aber nur Chewie schlafend auf dem Sofa.  
Vielleicht waren sie ja hinten draußen. Das Wetter war schön und er war sich sicher, dass zumindest Han das nutzen würde, um ein wenig an seinem alten Falcon zu schrauben.  
Er führte Hux wieder zurück in die Küche und ging auf die hintere Tür zu, als in eben dieser seine Mutter erschien und ein paar frische Kräuter in der Hand hielt. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie legte das Grünzeug ab, wischte sich ihre Hände schnell an ihrer Schürze ab, ehe sie auf Ben und Hux zukam.

Leia umarmte erst ihren Sohn, küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Ben … es ist so schön, dich zu sehen,“ sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, ehe sie sich an Hux wandte und ihm die Hand reichte. „Mr. Hux, es ist mir eine Freude, Sie endlich kennen zu lernen.“

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Ma'am. Es tut mir Leid, dass es noch nicht früher dazu gekommen ist.“

Leia schenkte Hux ebenfalls ein Lächeln. „Möchtet ihr etwas trinken? Wir haben Bier im Kühlschrank, der Rotwein ist im Keller oder ich hätte Wasser.“

Ben hatte sich schon auf den Weg zum Kühlschrank gemacht und hielt ein Bier in der Hand, ehe er seinen Blick auf Hux richtete. 

„Wasser,“ antwortete er.

Ben schloss den Kühlschrank und ging zu den Schränken, in denen Leia die Gläser für besondere Anlässe aufbewahrte. Er stellte es vor Hux auf die Anrichte und deutete ihm an, sich zu setzen. Er stellte sein Bier daneben und holte dann eine Flasche Wasser für Hux. Als er ihm einschenkte, beugte er sich kurz nach vorn und presste ihm einen zarten Kuss in den Nacken. Es bedeutete Ben wirklich viel, dass sie heute hier waren.

„Wo ist Dad?“ fragte Ben seine Mutter, als er sich auf einen der Stühle setzte und einen Schluck von seinem Bier nahm.

„Wo wird dein Vater schon stecken … bei seinem Auto. Er hätte das alte Teil schon vor Jahren zu einem guten Preis verkaufen können. Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als ob er mit dem alten Karren verheiratet ist und nicht mit mir. Er verbringt wesentlich mehr Zeit damit.“

Ben konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, während Leia die Kräuter klein hackte und dann in die Soße fallen ließ. Ben wandte seinen Blick nach unten, als sich etwas Nasses an seine Hand drückte und er sah sich mit den großen braunen Augen des alten Windhundes konfrontiert. Er ließ seine Hand durch dessen Fell gleiten und kraulte ihn dann hinter den Ohren.

„Hey Hux.“ Ben stupste seinen Freund an, welcher sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Darf ich dir noch ein Familienmitglied vorstellen? Das ist Chewbacca. Chewie, dass ist Hux.“ Ben deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf den Rotschopf und der Hund drehte seinen Kopf in dessen Richtung, ehe er wieder zu Ben sah.  
„Los … geh schon. Er tut dir nichts!“ ermutigte er den alten Hund, welcher schließlich langsam auf Hux zutrottete.

Hux ging in die Hocke und streichelte den großen Hund, der sich nach einem Moment glanzlos auf den Boden fallen ließ, damit Hux ihn verwöhnen konnte. Ben konnte ein Lächeln nicht verhindern und als er den Blick hob, sah er das auch Leia das ganze mit einem sanften Ausdruck beobachtete.  
Chewie hatte ein Gespür für den Charakter von Menschen und das er Hux mochte, war ein gutes Zeichen für Bens Mutter. Sie widmete sich wieder dem Essen, während Ben ihr zusah. Er hatte ihr früher immer dabei geholfen, die großen Familien-Diner vorzubereiten, hatte dabei wohl auch die Leidenschaft fürs Kochen entdeckt.

Die Hintertür öffnete sich und Han kam herein, wischte sich die schmierigen Hände an einem alten Lappen ab. Sein Blick fiel zuerst auf Hux, der am Boden mit seinem Hund saß, ehe er zu Leia und Ben glitt.  
Er begrüßte seinen Sohn mit einem leichten Kopfnicken, der die Geste erwiderte. Leia warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, den Han mit einem Schulterzucken abtat und Ben leise lachen ließ. Das war so typisch für Han.

Er blieb neben Hux stehen, der seinen Blick hob. Han hielt ihm die Hand hin, völlig schmierig und verdreckt von seiner Arbeit am Auto. Doch Hux ließ sich davon nicht sonderlich beeindrucken.

„Ethan Hux, nett sie kennen zu lernen, Sir.“

„Sir ...“ grummelte Han. „Han oder Solo reicht vollkommen, Junge.“ Er wandte sich an seine Frau. „Hast du das gehört? Sir … als ob ich alt und klapprig wäre.“

„Nun … klapprig bist du vielleicht noch nicht, aber das Alter ist auch nicht spurlos an dir vorüber gegangen. Und es ist eine angenehme Abwechslung, jemanden mit Manieren im Haus zu haben,“ antwortete Leia ruhig.

„Sie besitzen einen Ford Falcon?“ unterbrach Hux das Gekabbel seiner Eltern und Han drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ja, in der Tat.“

„Kann ich ihn sehen?“

Han drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Ben und Leia um. „Ich mag den Jungen.“ 

Er deutete Hux an, ihm zu folgen und dieser folgte Han nach draußen in die Garage, während Chewie langsam hinter ihnen herlief.  
Ben wandte sich wieder an seine Mutter, die ihn aus aufmerksamen Augen betrachtete und ihm schließlich ein Lächeln schenkte.

„Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen,“ stellte sie fest. „Er scheint dir gut zu tun.“ 

Ben gab ein zustimmendes Summen von sich. „Ich liebe ihn … und du weißt, dass ich das nicht leicht zugeben kann. Er kann mit mir und meinen Episoden umgehen. Er weiß, wie er mich behandeln muss, was er tun muss. Hux ist ein guter Mensch und hat sein Herz am rechten Fleck.“

„Das weiß ich Baby, dass weiß ich.“ Leia tätschelte Bens Hand. „Kannst du den Tisch decken? Der Braten ist gleich fertig.“

Ben rutschte von seinem Stuhl und machte sich daran, den Tisch zu decken.  
Als er fertig war, holte er noch seine und Hux's Sachen aus dem Auto und brachte sie in sein altes Zimmer. Anschließend holte er Hux und seinen Vater zum Essen.

**=*=**

Das Abendessen verlief ruhig und sie unterhielten sich über sichere Themen, wie Bens Restaurant. Leia wollte alles wissen, wie es ihm mit Phasma ging, wie das Geschäft generell lief, was er für die kommenden Monate an Aktionen geplant hatte.  
Ben erzählte ruhig, während seine Hand unter dem Tisch auf Hux's Oberschenkel lag. Er schien sich gut mit Han zu verstehen, denn ihr Gespräch ging über Autos und Motoren. Hux hatte einen Grundkurs für Fahrzeugbau während seines Studiums belegt und hatte aus diesem Grund einfach eine gute Basis mit Han.

Ben half seiner Mutter dabei, den Tisch abzuräumen, während Han den guten Scotch aus dem Schrank holte und drei Gläser. Leia trank für gewöhnlich nicht und Ben fand es äußerst bemerkenswert, dass seine Mutter dabei so standhaft bleiben konnte.  
Sie machte sich selbst eine Tasse Kaffee, ehe sie wieder zu den drei Männern am Tisch zurückkehrte. Sie setzte sich hin, rührte ein wenig in ihrem Kaffee umher, während Ben einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Whiskey nahm. Er stellte das Glas langsam zurück auf den Tisch und griff danach nach Hux's Hand. Dieser schenkte ihm einen warmen Blick und nickte leicht. Hux hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt.

„Ich … wir müssen euch etwas sagen. Ich weiß, dass es vielleicht ein wenig überraschend für euch kommt. Ethan hat um meine Hand angehalten. Wir werden im kommenden Jahr heiraten.“

Ben beobachtete seine Eltern aufmerksam. Han nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas, ehe er nickte. Er war in solchen Situationen nicht der Mann großer Worte. Leias Reaktion war bei weitem interessanter. Sie legte den Löffel bei Seite und musterte die zwei Jüngsten aufmerksam, ehe sie einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse nahm und sie ohne ein Geräusch wieder zurück auf den kleinen Teller stellte.

„Das … sind gute Nachrichten,“ sagte sie schließlich. „Ich freue mich wirklich sehr für euch Beide. Und es war heute wirklich ein wunderschöner Abend, den man nur mit einer solchen Nachricht beenden sollte.“ Leia schien einen Moment zu überlegen, nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Kaffee, ehe sie sich an Hux wandte. „Ben hat mir, hat uns, viel über dich erzählt. Du machst ihn glücklich Ethan und damit machst du auch mich glücklich. Dennoch kann ich deinen Familienhintergrund nicht ignorieren. Ich bin eine Senatorin dieses Landes und aus diesem Grund würde mich auch deine Einstellung zur aktuellen Waffenpolitik interessieren.“

Ben hörte, wie Han stöhnte und zog seine Stirn in Falten. Ben rollte mit den Augen und seufzte tief. Und Hux versteifte sich merklich neben ihm. 

„Mum … ich habe dich doch gebeten, dieses Thema nicht anzuschneiden. Ich weiß, dass es für dich wichtig ist, aber … lass es einfach gut sein.“

„Ich hasse es das zuzugeben, aber ich bin auf Bens Seite,“ meinte Han nun.

Hux kaute an seinem Finger, hatte den Blick ein wenig gesenkt, doch er hob seinen Kopf und sah Bens Mutter über den Tisch hinweg an. „Wenn Sie es wirklich wissen wollen, ich hätte auch Truppen in diese Länder entsandt um unser Land zu verteidigen.“

„Natürlich,“ antwortete Leia ruhig. „Wie dein Vater.“

Ben wusste, als Leia die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Hux stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und verließ die Küche, ging durch die Hintertür nach draußen.   
Ben sank mit einem lauten Stöhnen ein Stück in seinem Stuhl nach unten und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Danke Mum … danke dafür, dass du meinen Freund wütend gemacht hast und das du das einzige Thema angesprochen hast, bei dem ich dich gebeten habe, es zu vermeiden!“

„Es ist mein Job ...“

„Genau das ist dein Problem Mum! Du kannst manchmal nicht zwischen Job und zu Hause unterscheiden. Und für Hux gibt es nichts schlimmeres, als mit seinem Vater verglichen zu werden! Dieser Mann _HAT_ Fehler gemacht, ja. Das wissen wir alle! Aber Ethan schon zu verurteilen, bevor du ihn richtig kennen gelernt hast … nur weil er der Sohn von Brendol _'Arschloch'_ Hux ist! Das ist nicht fair!“

Ben erhob sich nach seinen letzten Worten und stürmte ebenfalls nach draußen.  
Es war noch nicht finster, die Sonne hatte begonnen, langsam unterzugehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er nach Hux suchen sollte, also schlenderte er ein wenig ums Haus herum, als Chewie an ihm vorbeilief. Manchmal erstaunte es Ben wie schnell der Hund noch war, trotz seines hohen Alters.  
Also folgte er jetzt einfach dem braunen Fellknäuel und fand Hux neben der Garage. Han hatte sich dort vor ein paar Jahren eine Sitzbank hingebaut, auf welcher Hux nun saß. Er hielt eine Zigarette zwischen seinen Fingern und starrte auf den Boden.

Ben setzte sich neben ihn und sagte nichts, starrte einfach nur in den Himmel und kraulte Chewies Kopf, als dieser ihn auf seinem Schenkel ablegte. Hux nahm einen weiteren Zug von seinem Glimmstängel und ließ den blauen Dunst langsam zwischen seinen Lippen entweichen. Seit Ben ihn kennengelernt hatte, hatte Hux sein Rauchverhalten ein wenig geändert, hatte versucht in seiner Gegenwart immer weniger zu rauchen, da Ben den Geschmack beim Küssen nicht mochte.  
Doch er hatte Hux nie gebeten damit aufzuhören. Es war ein Teil von ihm und Ben wollte den Rothaarigen auf keinen Fall ändern.

„Ich habe gerade nicht den besten Eindruck hinterlassen,“ sagte Hux schließlich und wandte seinen Kopf in Bens Richtung. „Willst du mich trotzdem noch heiraten?“

„Natürlich.“ Er ließ seine Hand über Hux's Unterarm gleiten, der ihre Finger schließlich miteinander verwob und Bens Hand fest in seiner hielt.  
„Wir werden vielleicht eine ziemliche 'Enttäuschung' für meine Mum sein,“ meinte er mit einem Lächeln. „Aber wir werden es gemeinsam sein.“

Hux hob ihre Hände und küsste Bens Handrücken. „Das werden wir.“

Sie saßen noch eine Weile gemeinsam auf der Bank und sahen sich die untergehende Sonne an und wie die ersten Sterne am Himmel erschienen.  
Als es kühler wurde, gingen sie langsam wieder nach drinnen. Leia war nicht zu sehen, als sie wieder in die Küche traten, nur Han stand hinter dem Tresen und trocknete sich die Hände an einem Geschirrtuch ab. Er hob den Blick, als die Beiden eintraten.

„Leia ist schon zu Bett gegangen. Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen Ethan. Leia ist normalerweise ein netter Mensch. Aber wenn es um Ben geht … sie möchte ihn nur beschützen und ihm eine gute Mutter sein.“

Bens Wangen färbten sich rot, als er Hans Worte hörte. Das war total peinlich, er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr! Er würde im Sommer dreißig werden!

„Ich verstehe ihre Sorgen,“ antwortete Hux. „Doch ich bitte sie Beide mich nicht auf das zu reduzieren, was mein Vater getan hat. Ich kann nicht versprechen keine Fehler zu machen, denn das kann niemand. Aber ich kann ihnen versprechen, dass ich mich gut um Ben kümmern und immer für ihn da sein werde.“

Han schenkte ihm ein seltenes Lächeln und er nickte. „Das weiß ich, das weiß Leia auch … es ist nur ein wenig …“ Han schien nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen.

„Kompliziert?“ schlug Ben vor und Han lachte.

„Ja … es ist manchmal kompliziert.“ Er ging zur Tür. „Lasst uns ins Bett gehen.“

Ben führte Hux an seinem Vater vorbei, blieb aber noch einmal kurz neben Han stehen. „Danke Dad.“

Han legte Ben eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dafür nicht, Ben.“

Sie lagen eine halbe Stunde später in Bens altem Bett. Bens Kopf ruhte auf Hux's Schulter und er zeichnete undefinierbare Muster auf den Bauch seines Verlobten, während Hux seine Finger immer wieder über Bens Oberarm gleiten ließ.  
Es war schön wieder hier zu sein … und man konnte den Abend immerhin nicht all kompletten Flop sehen. Es war schließlich nicht alles schief gegangen. Seine Eltern hatten Hux akzeptiert, freuten sich für Ben und das war ihm persönlich ziemlich wichtig.

„Ben?“ kam es leise von Hux und der Schwarzhaarigen hob seinen Kopf ein wenig, nur um einen sanften Kuss von ihm zu bekommen.

„Für was war der?“ fragte Ben und schmiegte sich noch enger an Hux.

„Dafür das du mich vor deinen Eltern verteidigt hast. Ich brauche nicht dabei zu sein, um zu wissen wie du für mich kämpfst Ben.“ Hux schob einen Finger unter Bens Kinn, hob es ein wenig an, um ihn erneut küssen zu können.  
„Dafür liebe ich dich.“

„Ich liebe dich auch.“

**based on this post on tumblr:**  
http://bigleosis.tumblr.com/post/140439416202/kylloxren-ben-ren-got-engaged-with-hux-and-its


End file.
